loud_house_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Killer Lincoln
Killer is a version of Lincoln who was sent down a path of brutality due to some mysterious force telling him to "try something new." Eventually this new path lead him to an obsession with violence. He is a formerly scrapped alternate created by AP100 on fanfiction.net. He is a reference to Killer Sans, a character by Rahafwabas. History Killer started off as a basic Lincoln who had gone through the same deal of being a nice guy, until some force within his head told him to try something different, seeing as the world would never change anyway. Upon his first act of violence, he realized that it made him feel, as he puts it, "like the wonderful feeling of stomping the bug that bit you." He soon went insane, and ended up wiping out most of the people within his universe. He soon had an encounter with the infamous Error. Error was impressed, as Killer's ability to wipe out so much of his universe without so much as a superpower was quite unusual. Error recruited Killer to join his little gang of goons, and Killer currently works under Error's command. Appearance Killer has changed quite a bit. His pupils are now barely visible, black liquid drips from his eyes, and his clothing is black. Killer has an alternate disguise resembling an average Lincoln, but he needs bandages under his eyes to stop the black liquid, and the colors of his clothes are slightly off. Personality Killer finds joy in the pain of others, and even laughs at his own pain if he suffers any. He is generally quiet, with the exception of the occasional dark joke that he tells for sick laughs. Powers, Abilities, and Weapons Powers * Supernatural Pain Tolerance: Killer's lack of ability to feel pain is basically a superpower at that point. He barely feels any pain, and if he does, he simply laughs at it. * Stamina: His stamina surpasses any average person. * Multiversal Travel: Killer can travel the multiverse on his own, but rarely has to do so due to frequently having a partner that can do it for him, such as Error. When he does have to however, he can use his knife to cut open a rift that can transport him. Abilities * Master of Combat: Killer is an expert at hand to hand fighting, and because he's not above killing, it can end very deadly very quick. Weapons * His only weapon is his knife. Relationships Error Killer works under Error's watch, and typically does whatever he's assigned without much question. He does however secretly have a back up plan in case Error tries killing him. Distorter Killer and Distorter share a slight rivalry due to being different alternates created by two different choices Lincoln made in the original Empty Inside universe. This "original" Lincoln had to decide whether or not to use the Devil Drive he found. Killer comes from the choice of Lincoln refusing to use the Devil Drive, while Distorter comes from the choice Lincoln taking it and using it. Gallery